The septum is a structure that separates the two nasal passages within the nose. The septum consists of cartilage anteriorly and bone posteriorly, which are sandwiched between nasal mucosa. Perforations or holes in the nasal septum may result from trauma, infection or exposure to certain drugs such as cocaine. Perforations may also result from medical illnesses such as Wegener's Granulomatosis, or after septoplasty surgery to straighten or repair the nasal septum. The consequences of a perforated nasal septum include the chronic accumulation of crusts and scabs within the nose which obstruct nasal breathing; recurrent epistaxis or nose bleeds from the edge of the perforations; and abnormal airflow through the perforation(s) resulting in a whistling sound as the patient breathes.
The repair of septal perforations is very difficult, with such procedures often times failing and the perforation recurring and even becoming larger as a result of the attempted repair. One conventional repair procedure involves the rotation of flaps of nasal mucosa to cover the perforation(s).
An additional perforation or hole that can form in body tissue comprises fistulas that may form between the maxillary sinus and the oral cavity. Fistulas or connections often times result from infections of the tooth sockets after the extraction of teeth. Fistulas can be extremely difficult to close, and surgical repair is difficult and often fails repeatedly.
The present invention provides an alternative to existing measures for repairing septal perforations, fistulas and other perforations in body tissues.